1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessory devices for mobile stations and particularly to accessory devices for handling multiple calls on multiple mobile stations.
2. Background of the Present Invention
In today""s cellular marketplace, a mobile subscriber may have more than one subscription to a cellular service and separate mobile stations for each subscription. Alternatively, a mobile subscriber may have more than one mobile station per subscription. For example, even though many businesses now provide employees with a mobile station and associated subscription for work-related calls, the employee may also maintain a separate mobile station and associated subscription for personal calls.
For heavy users of cellular telecommunications, it is not unusual for a mobile subscriber to have more than one mobile station actively involved in a call at a time. For example, the subscriber might receive a call on one mobile station during the time that the mobile subscriber is involved in a call on another mobile station. Alternatively, a call may be originated on one mobile station, while a second call is received on another mobile station. As another example, a conversation in progress on one mobile station may cause the initiation of a call on another mobile station.
However, in most cases, it is awkward and confusing for a mobile subscriber to use more than one mobile station at the same time. For example, it may require the mobile subscriber to put down one of the mobile stations in order to talk on the other mobile station, or the mobile subscriber may have to hold both of the mobile stations, one to each ear, in order to listen and speak simultaneously on both. In some situations, this may even represent a safety hazard.
Likewise, a problem also exists in the case where the mobile stations are not owned by the same mobile subscriber, but instead are owned by different mobile subscribers, each of whom are present and wish to actively engage in conversation on theirs and the other mobile subscriber""s mobile stations. In these situations, it is usually not possible for a mobile subscriber to talk on his or her mobile station, while at the same time engaging in conversation on another mobile subscriber""s mobile station, especially if the other mobile subscriber is also talking on his or her mobile station.
The only way to currently effectively handle multiple calls on multiple mobile stations simultaneously is to either not receive or originate one of the calls, or terminate one of the calls once more than call is established. Consequently, the calls that are not received or originated may never be made, resulting in lost revenue for the cellular network operator for the unrealized air time. Alternatively, the calls that are not received or originated may be postponed, inconveniencing both the calling and called subscribers.
The present invention is directed to an accessory device for a mobile station that allows one or more mobile subscribers to conveniently and simply use two or more mobile stations at the same time. In addition, the accessory device also provides the ability to bridge the two or more calls into a multi-party call. The accessory device includes two or more connectors, each having a plug on either end. One plug of each connector is inserted into the hands-free port of each mobile station, while the other plug is inserted into the accessory device. The plug that is inserted into the accessory device attaches to a single speaker/microphone combination in the accessory device. Alternatively, a hands-free headset can be used instead of a built-in speaker/microphone. The accessory device also includes at least one switch to allow the mobile subscriber to select between the calls or to establish a bridge between all of the calls. In an alternative embodiment, the accessory device can communicate with each of the mobile stations wirelessly.